Injuries
by gemwolfdusk
Summary: *RE-FORMATTED* Mikey gets injured during a nightly patrol, more injuries are exposed as the night goes on.  Humor added in and a fair bit of romance Mikeyxoc minor Donniexoc. Please review, I'd like to see what you think, no flames. Enjoy!


**I do not own TMNT or the quote (Donatello: It's a Kodak moment), Mirage Studios/Nickelodeon does.**

**Injuries **

**Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance **

**Pairings: MikeyxOC and a little bit of DonniexOC **

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo were out on their nightly patrol of New York City. They were split up, Donnie was with Leo and Raph was with Mikey. Each group seemed to glide from rooftop to rooftop, all the while staying in the shadows as to prevent their presence from being known to others. They did this with grace that was learned from many years of learning the ancient martial art of ninjutsu. Raphael and Michelangelo stopped on a rooftop overlooking a dark alley. Mikey, being his usual goofy self, was trying to tease his brother.

"So, Raphie, do you wanna hear a joke?" Mikey beamed at his older brother.

"No, Mikey I don't wanna hear any of ya' jokes" Raph turned, glaring at his brother.

"But Raphie-" Raph almost growled, he hated that nick-name.

Raph turned and tried to focus on the bright lights, zooming cars, and fast paced life of New York City. Mikey did this whenever they went on patrol. He would continue to tell jokes and tease Raph for hours on end. Raph could have sworn Mikey had ADD/ADHD* with all the energy he possessed and the attention span that he lacked.

"Jeez, somebody's grumpy" Mikey said sticking his tongue out.

"Shut ya' trap, Mike" Raph looked at his brother, trying to keep his temper.

Suddenly Raph and Mikey heard a woman's scream from a few alleys away. Instantly, both ninjas were on high alert. They gave each other a small nod before swiftly heading to the alley from which the scream had originated. They stopped on the rooftop next to the alley to see what was going on. A large group of Purple Dragons had a woman surrounded. One of the thugs, armed with a steal pipe and a chain hanging from his belt, had the woman's purse in his hands.

"What, now they're going back to petty theft?" Mikey asked, a joking tone tingeing his voice.

"Don't matta' ta' me" Raph said as he drew his sais.

He loved to beat up these thugs, no matter what criminal activity they were doing. Impulsively he dropped down to the alley floor, making sure to stick to the shadows. Mikey soon joined him, nunchucks in hand.

"Ya' know it ain't nice to steal from a lady."Raph said, emerging from the shadows.

"Get 'im boys" ordered one of the Purple Dragons.

With their distraction, the woman grabbed her purse and ran, completely unaware of the two mutant ninja turtles. Raph and Mikey were outnumbered, but that was something that they were used to. Raph charged into the fight headfirst. Mikey literally jumped in, landing on one of the Purple Dragons and easily knocking them out with one of his nunchucks. The fight went on; Raph was letting his anger out and ruthlessly attacking and defending. Mikey, unlike his brother, took his time and taunted his enemies with the fact that they had yet to actually hit him. Raph was fighting about four of the gangsters, while Mikey had his hands full as well. One of Raph's opponents, the one who had been holding the woman's purse earlier, snuck away from Raph. Neither Raph nor Mikey noticed as he snuck up on Mikey. Mikey had been busy with his current opponents and was chuckling as he dodged a heavy chain being thrown at his head.

"Come on, you've gotta be faster than that dude!" Mikey taunted the Purple Dragon who had tried to hit him with the chain.

The Purple Dragon, who had snuck away from Raph, saw his opportunity. Mikey noticed the pipe coming towards his leg a second too late. As the pipe connected with his leg there was a resounding '_CRACK_' as Mikey's leg broke. Mikey let out a scream of pain, as Raph pivoted towards him.

"Behind you!" Raph tried to warn his brother, but was too late.

The baseball bat made a loud '_Thud'_ as it connected with the back of Mikey's head. Mikey fell to the ground unconscious as Raph let out an enraged yell. Nobody hurt his little brother, but him, without paying the consequences. He charged at the Purple Dragons.

"RETREAT!" yelled one of the Purple Dragons. They all ran out of the alley, fearing the wrath of the enraged turtle.

It took everything that Raph had to not go after them. Instead he ran over to the unconscious form of his brother.

"Mikey, wake up" Raph shook his brother lightly, making sure not to jostle his leg.

Mikey made no response, so he tried again, "Mikey, if dis is a joke I'ma' kick ya' shell."

Still Mikey made no response, not even a tug at the corners of his lips. Sirens could be heard coming closer to the alley were the two turtles remained. Raph quickly stuffed his brother's nunchucks into his belt, along with his own sais. He lifted Mikey up and as quickly and quietly as he could, and carried him to the roof just as the cops pulled into the alley. Raph knew he couldn't carry his little brother all the way to the lair without help, so he quietly pulled out his shell cell and called Donnie. As he waited for him to pick up, he gently hoisted Mikey over his shoulder and started heading back to the lair, making sure to take the way with the fewest and shortest jumps.

"Raph, what is it?" Donnie answered his shell cell, worry tingeing his voice.

The turtles usually never called each other this early on a patrol night unless someone was injured.

"We got into a fight-" He began, before being interrupted, "How bad is it?"

Raph paused, unsure how to explain Mikey's injuries.

"What's going on?" Raph heard Leo say through the other end of the phone.

"I think he hurt his leg, and he got hit in the head." Raph explained.

"Where is he, and are you running?" Donnie demanded, as he went into 'doctor mode'.

"Yea, well what else was I supposed ta' do, the cops were comin'." Raph responded getting a little defensive.

Leo was able to hear their conversation through the shell cell, "We'll meet up with you as soon as possible. You can't carry him all the way to the Lair alone."

"Try not to jostle his leg." Donnie added onto Leo's statement.

"I'm near Casey's place. I can stop on his roof."

"That's not that far from where we are. We'll see you there in a few minutes." Leo said.

A few minutes later Raph landed on Casey's apartment's roof, only to see that Leo and Donnie were already there.

'_Jeez, Mikey, you musta' really slowed me down,'_ Raph thought as Donnie and Leo rushed over to him and helped him set their youngest brother on the roof.

Donnie kneeled next to Mikey and started to inspect his injuries.

"He has a broken leg, and so far it doesn't look like he has a concussion." Donnie reported to his brothers.

Leo nodded and looked at Raph, "Donnie and I will carry him the rest of the way to the Lair." Raph nodded in agreement.

To be honest, Mikey was heavy and Raph was getting tired.

* * *

As the turtles rushed back into the Lair, Leo and Donnie automatically went to Donnie's lab. Donnie quickly got out all his medical supplies and started to tend to Mikey's injuries. Leo left the lab and walked back into the 'family room' where Raph was waiting. Just then Master Splinter walked into the 'family room'.

"What has happened my sons?" he inquired of his two oldest sons, a hint of concern in his voice as he saw that Mikey and Donnie were missing.

"Sensei," Leo said bowing his head slightly, "Mikey was injured during a fight."

Master Splinter remained serene as he told Raph and Leo to come into the dojo with him. Leo and Raph kneeled in front of him.

"Tell me, how did Michelangelo get injured?"

"We were fightin' some Purple Dragons when one of 'em got away from me without me noticin'. He snuck up on Mikey and Mikey was too busy fightin' a diffren' one. He didn' notice 'til it was too late; the scum broke 'is leg with a steel pipe. Then another one knocked Mikey out with a baseball bat. I tried to warn 'im, but I was too late." Raph explained, not meeting his father's eyes.

Master Splinter sighed, "What is done; is done" he said with an air of finality.

"Let us check on your brother." All three of them walked out of the dojo and headed for Donnie's lab and waited for Donnie to come out and tell them about how Mikey was doing.

They heard a high-pitched scream coming from the lab, meaning that Mikey was awake. After what seemed like hours, Donnie emerged from his lab,

"I set his leg and the cast is in place. I also put him on some pain medication. He's going to be out of it for a while."

A thought crossed Master Splinters mind, and a grimace graced his features, "Who is to inform Eve and Willow?"

Everybody remained silent, no one wanting to tell Eve that Mikey had gotten injured.

"I say let Fearless do it, seeing he is leader." Raph reasoned, knowing that if he suggested it that Leo would take the burden.

Leo let out a sigh before picking up the phone and dialing Eve and Willow's phone number.

"Hey, this is Eve." Eve answered the phone, clearly anxious and distracted.

"Hello Eve, this is Leo…"Leo said calmly, though he trailed off at the end.

"Leo, what's wrong?" concern clearly showing in her voice. '_This is harder than I thought it would be_', Leo thought to himself.

"Someone is hurt, aren't they?" Eve asked quietly.

Leo didn't respond for a second, this was probably one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do before. Well, besides killing Shredder, but this was completely different. Telling your brother's girlfriend that he's injured was far worse than telling your father and sensei that you had failed him. It was worse because Leo felt as if, not only had he let his brothers down, but her as well. Not many women would ever treat creatures like them as equals, let alone date a creature like them. She was special, and not only to Mikey, but to the whole family as well, and he felt as if he'd failed her.

"Yes….Its Mikey"

"...We'll be there soon." was all Eve said before the line went dead.

Everyone in the Lair remained quiet. None of them knew what to expect from her; though Mikey's injuries aren't the worst he's ever sustained, they are the first injuries that he's sustained since they became friends with the girls. None of them had much experience with women either, except for April.

* * *

As soon as Eve hung up the phone she went to Willows room.

"Wake up, we're going to the Lair, NOW."

Willow groggily opened her eyes, "Huh?" she responded both sleepily and confused.

"Get up" was all that Eve responded before packing a quick overnight bag for both her and Willow, seeing as Willow was still sitting up in bed confused.

"Why are you even up this late?" Willow asked, waking up a bit.

"I couldn't sleep." Eve responded, giving no explanation as she continued to pack the bags.

As she put the last item in her bag she looked over to Willow to find her still lying in bed, reluctant to get up.

"Get your lazy bum up, or I WILL tell Donnie that you dreamt of him for a week after we saw him in 12th grade." Willow bolted upright, fully awake.

"You wouldn't DARE" Willow said, glaring at Eve, who was glaring back.

"You really want to try me?" Eve said in a menacing tone.

Willow's eyes got wide before she rushed to her closet to grab a new set of clothes to get changed into before they left.

"Just wear your pajamas and a pair of shoes." Eve said rolling her eyes.

"I am not walking around the apartment wearing my pajamas."

"Our pajamas consist of a baggy shirt and sweat pants. Anyway its dark, nobody's really going to see us." Eve responded rolling her eyes.

"…Fine..."

"Will you please just hurry up!"

"What's with the rush?"

"Mikey got injured." Eve responded quietly, not looking at Willow.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO?" Willow exclaimed now starting to run out the door with her shoes half on.

Eve grabbed her arm before she ran out the door and steered her to the fire escape.

"I shouldn't have to tell you! I mean come on, why else would I wake you up at this time?" Eve exclaimed as if it was obvious.

"Be quiet I'm still not 100% awake! And I thought you said that it was fine just to wear our pajamas, so why are we going out the window?"

"This is New York City! It's not safe to wear pajamas in the street! Anyway it's easiest if we go out this way because there's a manhole in the alley."

"Well that's comforting" Willow responded sarcastically.

They both made it quickly down to the alley floor before dropping down into the sewers.

"Dang it, I forgot to wear boots." Eve let out a snicker at her friend's lack of proper clothing choice.

* * *

They soon arrived at the Lair. Haphazardly dropping their bags near the door, they rushed into the 'family room' where Master Splinter and Leo were waiting for them. You could hear Raph in the other room taking his frustration out on his punching bag. Donnie, hearing their flustered entrance, emerged from his lab.

Eve's head snapped up to where Donnie was, "He's unconscious right now."

She nodded her head before entering Donnie's lab, Willow and Donnie following close behind her. Eve moved the chair closer to where Mikey was lying unconscious, and gently took his hand. Willow took Donnie's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze; she knew that Donnie didn't like it when his brothers, or really anyone, was injured. Donnie gave her hand a small squeeze back, letting her know that her gesture didn't go unnoticed or unappreciated.

"He has a broken leg and a minor concussion. It could have been worse." Donnie informed them.

"He may not act like normal when he wakes up, I put him on some pretty strong painkillers."

Eve looked up and gave him a little nod before looking back at Mikey.

"What happened?" she asked, not looking at Donnie.

"We split up into groups. Raph and Mikey got into a fight with a group of Purple Dragons. One of the guys Raph was fighting snuck away from him and snuck up on Mikey and before he could react the guy broke his leg. Then another one hit him in the head with a baseball bat." Donnie explained to them what Leo had told him.

Eve gave a little nod of understanding, though her eyes still didn't leave Mikey's unconscious form. The room was silent; Willow leaned against Donnie and rested her head against his plastron. She knew she would probably be taking it a lot worse if it was Donnie lying there unconscious instead of Mikey and if she was in Eve's position.

Donnie thought for a moment before quietly tapping Willow on the shoulder and nodding towards the door, signaling they should leave. When they got out into the 'family room' Leo stood up, silently asking how Eve was taking it, while Master Splinter remained on the couch and looked at them, silently asking for answers.

"One thing's for sure, she's taking it a lot better than I would if it was Donnie" Willow informed them a bit bluntly. Her statement caused a light blush to form on Donnie's face.

"I think we should move him-" Donnie started before being interrupted by Willow.

"You move Mikey, and you'll move Eve." Donnie nodded in agreement and corrected himself,

"I think we should move _them_,"

"Why, wouldn't it be safer if Mikey remained where he is? Moving him could cause further damage if we're not safe." Leo questioned.

"Leo, if we move Mikey in here we automatically don't have to hear about him complaining about not being able to watch T.V. or play video games. Also, the couch is a lot more comfortable than the medical bed, and if Eve is going to be staying with him, then it'll be more comfortable for her too. Either way you look at it, it's a win-win situation if we move them." Willow nodded at the end, understanding what Donnie was saying.

Everyone gave a small nod of approval to Donnie's suggestion, "Mikey would probably be a lot more comfortable too. He'd also probably have a lot more support for his head and be easier to wake him up. By the way, we'll probably need to wake him up every 2-3 hours to make sure no permanent brain damage was done." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Donnie and Leo left to carry Mikey out onto the couch, while Willow and Master Splinter remained in the 'family room.' A groan could be heard from Donnie's lab. It hurt Willow to see Mikey, the always cheerful, mischievous, and outgoing turtle, in this much pain. She automatically felt grateful that Donnie was healthy and unscathed.

As they carried Mikey to the couch, Eve followed closely next to them. Just as they were about to lay Mikey on the couch, she quietly stopped them. Donnie and Leo were confused for a second before Eve sat down on the couch where Mikey's head was going to be laid. Donnie gave a silent 'oh' before he and Leo gently laid Mikey down so that his head lying on a pillow in Eve's lap. She gently started to fiddle with the ends of Mikey's orange mask absent-mindedly. She twirled it around her fingers without thinking, occasionally, gently and affectionately caressing Mikey's unconscious form. After a few minutes Master Splinter, trusting Eve to notify them if Mikey woke up or if anything changed, left the room to go back to sleep, comforted by the fact that Mikey would have someone to care for him. Leo too went up to sleep, also trusting Eve with his little brother. Not long after that, Donnie and Willow also left. Donnie led Willow to the guest room and gave her a quick kiss goodnight.

"Wait," Willow whispered and grabbed Donnie's hand as he was about to go up to his room.

"What is it?"

"Can you stay in here tonight? I don't think I'll be able to sleep knowing that tomorrow you might get hurt like Mikey." Willow stated as she looked up at Donnie, who was blushing slightly.

"But that could happen any night."

"Yes, but seeing Mikey injured makes it seem a lot more real." Willow stated; she had always known that they could get hurt but to actually see that they weren't as invincible as she might have thought was extremely unsettling to her.

Donnie nodded, though he wasn't sure if he completely understood. Donnie slept in one of the chairs, while Willow fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

An hour later, Eve's alarm buzzed next to her. She woke up and saw that it was time to wake Mikey up to check on him. She was aching a little bit from falling asleep while sitting up, but she ignored it,

'_It's worth it to stay here with Mikey_' she thought, looking down at Mikey worriedly.

She gently squeezed his shoulder to wake him up; since that didn't work she tried talking instead.

"Hey, you need to wake up. I promise it won't be for long." Mikey's eyes opened slowly and he looked up at her.

"Hey Beautiful" Mikey said with a slight slur.

Eve let a small smile grace her face, though she wasn't sure if the slur was from the painkillers or just tiredness.

"What's your name?" Eve asked; just to make sure his memory was ok.

"Turtle Titan and the Battle Nexus Champion" he listed throwing his arms into the air.

Eve rolled her eyes at his arrogant and childish antics. Just as she was about to respond Mikey interrupted her,

"I like Mikey best though" he said with a cheeky grin.

"What do you mean?" Eve was confused, Mikey loved to brag about being the Turtle Titan and Battle Nexus Champion.

"Well, you call me Mikey" Mikey replied, his cheeky grin turning into a sweeter one.

Eve gave a small smile, "Wow, those are some pretty powerful drugs."

Mikey stuck his tongue out at her, which she responded to by rolling her eyes.

"Just go to sleep." She said.

"If you say so" Mikey replied giving a huge yawn.

"Wait, hold on let me get up first" Eve said, gently lifting Mikey's head off her lap.

Mikey gave her a small pout.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "I'll be back later, I promise."

Mikey nodded before quickly falling back to sleep.

* * *

Eve made sure he was asleep before she, quietly as she could, headed towards the dojo where she could still hear Raph pounding on his punching bag. She stopped at the entrance, knowing that Raph could tell she was there. Raph knew who it was and he ignored her, at the moment she was the last person he wanted to talk to. After a few minutes Raph was starting to get annoyed, he didn't want to be the one who spoke first; if she wanted to talk to him she would have to speak up first. After a few more Raph gave up, he pivoted to face her. He looked absolutely angry, though Eve knew that wasn't all he was feeling. She too had a tendency to hold things inside at times.

"What. Do. Ya'. Want." Raph managed to growl out.

"Why do you think I'm here?" she asked a bit defensively, looking at him intently.

Raph turned around and started to walk off, "If ya' here ta blame me, then do it already!"

As he growled this, he stopped walking away, waiting for her response.

"I'm not here to blame you," Raph was a bit shocked by this. "I'm here to tell you to stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault."

"What makes you think I blame myself?" Raph retorted, turning to finally face her.

"You've been taking your anger out on the poor punching bag for forever."

"I always do that," Raph replied, eyes narrowing.

Eve rolled her eyes in return, "What I meant is that you're using it longer than usual. I can tell that you're angrier than usual, and I can tell that you view Mikey as your little brother and you'd rather get hurt than him or Donnie for that matter. You'd also help protect Leo too. You love your family to death; you just don't always know how to show it. You keep too many of your emotions inside and you don't know how to show your, let's call it your less aggressive side." Eve finished, she understood him even though she wasn't like him.

"Why the shell do you even care, you're a freakin' HUMAN! We're a bunch of nobodies who live in the freakin' sewers!" Raph yelled, neither of them realizing that they now had the whole family, Willow in included, listening to them.

Raph had accidentally woken them up when he yelled.

Eve's eyes narrowed, "Did nobody kill Shredder?"

"We killed Shredder," Raph yelled throwing his arms up in exasperation "You know that."

"It's a yes or no question. Did nobody kill Shredder?"

"No" Raph replied annoyed, he didn't see where she was going with this.

"You and your family killed Shredder, right?"

"Yes"

"Then if nobodies didn't kill Shredder, that means that somebodies did. You and your family are those somebodies, Raphael." Eve finish, crossed her arms stubbornly to help emphasize her point.

Raph was taken aback by this; he hadn't thought of it that way.

Noticing Raph wasn't going to respond soon she went on, "You and your family have people who care and who are going to be there no matter what mistakes you make or how much you argue! Not every family has that! A lot of families go their separate ways and sometimes lose contact with each other. You and your family have a special bond, a connection, that Willow, April, and I are honored to witness. You care about each other more than you may show, but to each other, and to me and Willow, you are somebodies. Oh, and never, I mean NEVER, let me hear you, or any of your brothers, call yourselves 'nobodies' ever again. Do I make myself clear?" Eve finished, her voice thick with emotion.

Raph was taken surprise by her lecture, and unlike Leo's lectures, he had actually paid attention to this one. For a second he felt almost ashamed, though for what he wasn't sure.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Raph finally responded roughly, looking down and not meeting her eyes.

"No, It's not just whatever I say, Raphael. You either understand what I am saying or you don't," a few tears escaped her eyes and started rolling down her cheeks.

"You are heroes in your own ways, whether the rest of the world knows it or not. Oh and Raph, things happen; Mikey's injuries aren't anybody's fault except for the Purple Dragons'." Raph tried to compose what he was trying to say; being nice and sentimental didn't come easy to him.

"You ain't too shabby yourself," Raph finally managed gruffly.

"What do you mean?" Eve was becoming confused.

"Yer apart a dis family, meaning you ain't no stinkin' nobody either." Raph managed to say, crossing his arms in frustration.

He was trying his best to show her that he cared, without specifically saying it. He still refused to meet her eyes.

"Raph, you really consider me and Willow to be family?" Eve asked timidly, causing even more tears start to slide down her cheeks.

It was one thing for the others to say she was a part of their family; it was completely different to hear Raph say it.

"You two have been as annoying as Mikey, and Mikey is a part of dis family, so yea I guess so." Raph said scratching the back of his neck. Raph felt so awkward, he absolutely wasn't good at being deep, and here she was putting some deep meaningful crud on his mind.

"It's been a long night, well actually morning, go to sleep. I'm pretty sure we both have plenty to think about. Oh and Raph, don't forget what I said."

Raph sighed, relieved that he could leave now, though she was right about having a lot to think about. Raph had one thought cross his mind over and over again, '_Then if nobodies didn't kill Shredder, that means that somebodies did. You and your family are those_ _somebodies, Raphael'_.

* * *

Eve watched as Raph finally went upstairs to his bedroom, seeing him shut the door she headed back to the couch where Mikey was. She decided not to wake Mikey up by sitting on the couch too. She quietly sat, back leaning on the arm of the couch as she let her tears trickle down her face. It stupefied her that the turtles would think that they were nobodies, as silly as it may sound. Some may say they were, after all very few people knew about them. She had been on the bottom of the social food chain or social hierarchy, as some might call it. Eve had felt the self-resentment and self-consciousness that came with it; she hadn't done anything extraordinary to deserve praise either. On the other hand, the turtles had done something important that deserved recognition. Actually, they _continue_ to do the extraordinary. They help so many people and have helped protect so many citizens even though nobody even knows it is them, or even know that there are creatures protecting them. In Eve's mind, and she knew the thought resided in Willow's mind as well, the turtles are heroes and they are certainly not nobodies. It hurt her that the turtle's would degrade themselves and never feel like they truly belonged in this world, though she knew they did belong.

Mikey pretended to be asleep as Eve walked back into the 'family room'. She probably hadn't realized that she had most likely woken up everyone in the lair. Well, actually that was probably Raph, but still the entire lair knew every word that was exchanged. Mikey knew he should allow her a few minutes to calm down before letting her know he was awake. About five minutes later, Mikey finally decided it was time to let her know that he was awake. He gently touched her shoulder, causing her to jump out of surprise. Eve quickly wiped away her tears as she turned to face Mikey. She saw his blue eyes filled with concern as he deftly reached out a hand to gently wipe away her remaining tears. Eve felt guilty for Mikey being worried and concerned about her; she hated to see him frown. She looked down, Mikey's hand still cupping her cheek. Tears started to trickle down her face again as she tried to compose herself.

"You heard all of that, didn't you?" She said, finally meeting Mikey's gaze.

Mikey nodded a small sweet smile gracing his features, "Babe, I'm pretty sure everyone did."

Eve tried to cover her face, embarrassed. Mikey's hand took her hands in one of his, gently pulling them down and away from her face. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Mikey fully sat up, resting his broken leg on an old ottoman, and took her into his arms as she sat down on the couch next to him, giving her a comforting hug. Her head rested in the crook between his neck and shoulder and her hand encircled his neck. Mikey held her close, playing with her hair and nuzzling her head, hoping to help her to stop crying. Mikey hated seeing her like this; broken on the inside, depressed. Mikey usually could make her smile or roll her eyes when she was upset, anything to help her escape the darker parts of her mind, but tonight he knew he would just have to hold her as she cried. Eve started to fully calm down, and the tears completely stopped.

Eve released her grip on Mikey, "Thank you Mikey."

Mikey wiped away the remnant of her tears before cupping her cheek with his hand, "The Turtle Titan is always here to save damsels in distress" Mikey said while striking a hero pose, donning a big smile.

"As if, who's the one with a broken leg and concussion, remember?" Eve said smirking.

Mikey stuck his tongue out at her, and Eve returned the favor. Eve started to laugh; there was something about Mikey's personality that always managed to make her happy. The childish turtle had to stop himself from getting up and letting out a cry and dance of victory, not that it would have worked anyway with him wearing a cast. Instead, he held her closer to him; she rested her head on his chest and he rested his head on hers. They sat there quietly, Mikey giving her the occasional kiss on the head.

"Hey, Mikey," Eve said, leaning up to look at him.

Her words broke Mikey out of his affectionate reverie.

"What's up, dudette?"

"The ceiling…and pipes I guess." Eve responded, not bothering to look up.

Mikey just let out a pout; she was certainly getting back to her sarcastic self.

Eve smiled, "I'm sorry, did I hurt the Turtle Titan's feelings?" Eve asked sarcastically.

"Yes, and it's the GREAT Turtle Titan to you, dear damsel in distress."

Eve gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and before he could react due to a bit of shock, her head had already gone back to leaning against his shoulder.

"Does the dear Turtle Titan in distress feel better now?" Eve said, laughter seeping into her voice; his face had been priceless.

It was rare that she kissed him, let alone twice in one day.

"Eveeee," Mikey whined.

"Mikeyyyyy," Eve whined back playfully; she was enjoying Mikey's usual childish antics.

"I'm tired."

Eve rolled her eyes, "Then go to sleep."

"Well, sadly, I don't think sleeping while sitting up is the best idea if I have a concussion Babe."

"Okay, I'll get up" Eve went to get up but Mikey's grip only tightened around her.

"Mikey!" Eve reprimanded as she fell back onto the couch, caught off balance by Mikey's hold on her.

"But I don't wanna let go!" Mikey whined.

Eve rolled her eyes, '_Great, I think the delusional effects of the pain killers are coming back.'_

"Then what am I supposed to do Mikey? You have to let me up so that way you can lie down."

"But I don't want you to leave…" Mikey looked up at her, giving her his best 'puppy dog' look.

"Mikey! Your head will be lying on a pillow in my lap! I'm not leaving."

"…but I won't be able to put my arms around you…"

Eve groaned. She had a bad feeling that Mikey was going to make everyone do what he said until he got better. Mikey, having the childish mindset that seemed to be a little bit amplified by the drugs, would use other people's sympathy to get what he wanted.

"Would you like me to lie next to you?" Eve already knew the answer would be yes, but she still asked anyway.

Mikey nodded his head like an excited five-year old who was just told he was going to get ice cream.

Eve rolled her eyes, though on the inside she was smiling, "Okay, but I don't think there's enough room for both of us."

Mikey frowned, "That could be bad-"

"You mean problematic"

Mikey's face was blank for a moment, "Oh, yea that too."

Eve groaned again. At this rate Mikey would definitely be needing supervision. "Wait, isn't this a pull out couch?"

Mikey thought for a moment, "It might be."

"Okay, Mikey your going to have to let me go, then I'll help you up and over to that chair. Then I'll see if it is, in fact, a pull out couch. If it is, then I'll go and get a couple blankets then come back, okay?"

"…fine…" Mikey responds as he reluctantly unwraps his arms from around her waist.

Eve gets up and helps Mikey into the chair, being very careful to not hurt his leg and letting him lean on her briefly. Mikey watches her as she unfolds the couch to reveal a 'bed' and as she leaves to get other pillows and blankets. His drugged brain can't help but to miss her warm body next to his. In the back of his mind he knew he was being possessive but he couldn't help it; he thought it might have something to do with the pain killers, which was weird so he decided that he'd have to ask Donnie about it later. Eve came back with all the blankets and pillows and quickly made the bed. As she helped Mikey over to the 'bed' again Mikey grabs onto her causing both of them to fall onto the couch, though both of their falls are completely cushioned by the pillows. Mikey starts laughing, still holding onto Eve.

"Michelangelo!"

Mikey looks at her with mock innocence, "Evelyn…"

Eve lets out an exasperated sigh, "Mikey, the others are trying to sleep, and you need to be more careful. I don't want you to get more injured, okay?"

Mikey looked at her with his bright blue eyes. He looked like a five-year old who had just been reprimanded for taking cookie.

"Okay," Mikey said, sounding sorry.

"It's okay." Mikey looked at her and smiled like nothing ever happened.

Eve lied down on the 'bed', after making sure his foot was elevated. Mikey's arms slid around her waist and brought her next to him.

"Goodnight my dudette" Mikey said as he nuzzled his head in her hair before he drifted off into sleep.

Eve, on the other hand, didn't fall asleep right away.

She took this time to take in her surroundings. She could smell the foul stench of the sewers, though after coming down here often it didn't seem as bad now. She could hear the subway, as well as feel the vibrations as it passed. The many T.V.s were off and there was a faint glow of some of the arcade games that were lined up against the wall. She could hear the dripping of a leaking pipe somewhere, as well as the flow of the water that entered into the lair. She could hear the sound of Mikey's quiet breathes as air left and entered into his lungs and she heard his heart beat steadily. That was the sweetest sound in the lair; it helped her to calm down and to relax. Mikey's injuries could have been worse, and she knew that. For the turtles danger was something they faced a lot, and that was something she would have to deal with. She was thankful she had met them at all, and even more thankful that she had been accepted into their family and into their lives. A small smile formed on her face as she thought about all the times that Mikey made her feel happy or better when she felt sad or depressed or angry. She fell asleep, contented to having Mikey's arms around her, protecting and caring for her.

* * *

A few hours later Donnie got up to give Mikey another dose of the pain medicine; he didn't want his brother in pain. He hadn't gotten much sleep and hadn't had his coffee yet so he forgot that he wasn't in his room. '_THUD_' Donnie bumped and fell onto the guest bed, only able to catch himself from not landing on Willow. Instead, he was able to catch himself a few inches above her. This caused Willow to wake up.

"I have a machete and I'm not afraid to use it!" Willow woke up startled reaching under her pillow for her machete that was under her pillow at her apartment.

Donnie blushed; he had totally forgotten that he spent the night with Willow, causing him to blush even deeper.

"Oh, Donnie. O.m.g. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you! Wait, did you, a ninja, just trip onto my bed and almost land on top of me?" This time it was Willow's turn to blush.

"What machete, and why are you reaching under your pillow?" Donnie said as he started to blush horribly, trying to turn the subject away from the fact that he had almost completely fallen onto Willow.

Willow, remembering where she is and the events of last night, started to calm down and recompose herself before answering Donnie.

"No reason," she said quickly.

There was no reason for Donnie or anyone but Eve to know about the machete under her pillow.

"Anyway," Willow tried to cover her mistake.

Donnie would freak if he found out that she has a machete under her pillow, "why are you up this early?" "I have to give Mikey another dose of the pain medication"

"Oh, okay. I'll go with you, I want to make sure he's okay too…and I need to check on Eve too." Concern coated Willow's voice.

This was her family and she, like Donnie, hated to see any of them in pain.

"Though I don't mind you being this close, I kinda need you to get off of me so I can get up to check on them too." Willow said, a smile gracing her features.

Donnie started to blush again, "O-Oh ye-yea sorry about that."

Donnie tried to quickly get up but was stopped when Willow grabbed him.

"Good morning." she said before giving him a chaste kiss.

"Good morning." Donnie said smiling, giving her another kiss before getting off the bed and helping her up.

They walked into a scene that caused both of them to stop. There, lying on the couch, are Mikey and Eve. Mikey has his arms wrapped almost possessively around Eve; he also has his head curled into her hair with a strand of it twirled around one of his fingers. Lying in his arms is Eve, who is curled into Mikey with an arm across his plastron as well. Both of them look peaceful and beautiful together.

Donnie smiles, "It's a Kodak moment."

"Oh my gosh, I'll be right back." Willow says before running back into the guest room.

She returns about a minute later, camera in hand. Donnie and Willow smile at each other before quietly approaching the sleeping couple. Willow takes a few shots of them curled up asleep together before running quickly and quietly back to the guest room so as to save the pictures from Eve, when and if Eve ever finds out about the pictures she would destroy them. As she takes the pictures, Donnie watches her while making himself coffee.

"Do we have to wake them up?" Willow whispered to Donnie, feeling bad about waking them up.

"Yea, I'm not exactly sure how bad Mikey's fracture is. I won't know until maybe in an hour or two. If it's not as bad as I thought I'll take him off the pain medicine then, if not he'll stay on it for a week." Willow nodded in understanding.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY-HEADS!" Willow yelled, waking up Eve and Mikey.

Eve jumped, startled, but was caught by Mikey's arms.

"Five more minutes Donnie!" Mikey mumbled, subconsciously pulling Eve closer.

"That was Willow, not me." Donnie said, rolling his eyes.

He felt awake after having a few sips of coffee first.

"Mikey wake up, you need to have the pain medicine before you can go back to sleep."

Mikey groaned, "Fine" as he, careful of his leg, sat up taking Eve with him.

Donnie brought out the needle and other medical supplies. Willow, hating needles, went into the kitchen to find food for everyone. Eve, forcing herself to look away from the feared needle, decided to ask Donnie about the drug's side effects.

"Hey Donnie, I have a question for you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, what are the side effects of the pain killer?"

"There are several, are you looking for one specifically?"

"Bro, I think she wants to know if possessiveness is one of the side effects of the pain medicine."

Eve grimaced and nodded. Donnie raised his eyebrows, and a crash could be heard from the kitchen, where Willow had collapsed from laughing so hard at their question.

"Shut up Willow! This is not funny! He hasn't let go of me for hours!"

This time Donnie had to suppress a smile as well. Eve glared at him, as well as Mikey.

"Uh…, well one of the side effects that could be causing uh…Mikey's possessiveness….umm…uhh…it might be that the drug is messing with his hormones." Donnie said the last part quickly, blushing lightly.

Willow, who had just gotten back off of the kitchen floor, paused for a moment before almost collapsing from laughing again at what Donnie told them. Eve tried to get up, only to have Mikey's arms secured around her waist, prohibiting her from attacking her best friend.

"Mikey!" Eve whined, "Donnie, that's it, no more pain medicine."

Donnie started to chuckle. Mikey just pulled her closer.

"It's not my fault." Mikey said, whining as well.

Eve just rolled her eyes and stopped struggling.

* * *

Master Splinter emerged from his room; as he saw his two sons, Eve, and Willow interact he started to think about what he heard last night. Master Splinter had heard all of Raph's and Eve's argument, if you could call it that. He had gained a new respect for the small woman in his youngest son's arms. He had known that his sons had viewed themselves lower than 'normal' society, though Leonardo took it better than the others. He had taken to the secrecy of his existence with the view that it was a part of being a ninja, to always hide and retreat back into the shadows. He had taken his task as if it was normal for even a ninja to do; Master Splinter knew that he would never fully understand that the point of ninjas' masks were so that the thy could return to a life out in the open instead of always being in the shadows. Master Splinter also knew that Donatello didn't view himself as the amazing doctor and scientist that he is, though he has proved himself many times over. Donatello was upset by the fact that it didn't seem like he would ever be able to contribute as fully to the scientific community as he wished he could. Raphael had shared his opinion on being what he is with everyone last night; Raphael hated having to hide. Master Splinter almost chuckled at the memory of a much younger Raphael who would always rather have been the 'seeker' than the 'hider' when his sons had played 'hide and seek'. And then there is Michelangelo; Master Splinter felt sorry for his son. Michelangelo loved attention, affection, and love; that's why Michelangelo wanted to be Turtle Titan, so that he could have the love that, in Michelangelo's mind, every super hero had. Master Splinter knew that Michelangelo was very much upset by the fact that the rest of the world would, for the most part, fear him, no matter how much the poor turtle did to prove he was the good guy. Then there is Eve and Willow.

Eve and Willow make Michelangelo and Donatello feel that what they do is important and like they aren't as different as they truly are. Eve had also spread the concern and the feeling of importance to Raphael as well. Master Splinter continues to watch as his sons and Eve and Willow interact with each other. April had always had a certain amount of hesitancy when interacting with the turtles and himself within the first few years, yet Willow and Eve acted with no hesitancy after less than a year. Master Splinter smiled; he isn't watching his two sons and Eve and Willow, he is watching his two sons and his daughters.

***Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD), Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). I'm sure most people have heard of it, if not there's this magical thing called Google…or Bing, whichever works best for you. If you don't trust them, leave a review and I'll do my best to describe it…considering I have it, so it'd be a bit pitiful if I didn't know what it was…**

**Sorry if I spelled the weapons wrong and I fail at a Brooklyn accent and I failed at several other things too, but I hope it's not too bad. Please comment to tell me what you think, no flames please. If I get around 5 comments, I'll add a tiny, quick little snippet to the end, so review please **

**Oh, and it was suggested that I reformate this…so I did…I'll be the first to admit that the reformat isn't perfect and it may still be a bit hard on the eyes but I have tried my best, can I get at least a bit of credit for that?  
**

**I have worked really hard on this and so has my beta: TisTheName**

**If you think I need to change something I am going to ask you to PLEASE just deal with it because I am NOT reposting this again, please and thank you.**

**Ps. to the people who did point out the faulty format, thank you. I'm still a bit new at this. **


End file.
